The Love Of A Wolf
by Rusty14
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a lone wolf and meets Ikuto of one pack and then meets Tadase of another that she goes with. But Ikuto who shows an interest in her refuses to take no as an answer and will bother her and with Tadase trying to court her who will she choose. Sorry story is better than Summary enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Shugo Chara wish I did but don't T_T, I just own the OC wolves that aren't on Shugo Chara. Anyway hope you enjoy it and review to help me get better ^,^ and sorry for the bad name I was having some trouble with naming it along with it being 4:30 in the morning -.-'**

* * *

Ch1: Introduction

Sunlight filled through a makeshift den that caused me to open my eyes and glare at the offending light. My name's Amu Hinamori, I'm 16 years old and I've been on my own for the past three years since my parents were killed by a rogue wolf. I'm a werewolf. Yeah you know, part wolf, part human, but I don't transform into that two-legged hairy beast the humans think are werewolves. No, I change into a four-legged, pink-furred wolf with amber eyes.

So I usually walk through different areas in a forest trying to find a stable home or a pack I can call my family. But I just walk through territories and ignore the warnings that I smell.

I got bored with walking around in my human form so I decided to shift and sniffed around. I then smelled a male wolf close by, and it didn't seem that he had any other wolf smells with him, and I didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey you." A voice called out startling me. I whipped around to see a dark blue male wolf standing near some trees, with his blue eyes staring straight at me.

"Who are you?" I snarled at him. He smirked.

"I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm from the Tsukiyomi clan that lives not that far from this territory, and I've never seen you before." He sat on his haunches and stared at me.

"Jeez, do you _know_ everyone in this forest or something?" I asked irritated as I sat down as well.

"Well I've never smelled a scent like yours, and you really don't look like you were born in this area," Ikuto said watching me even closer.

_'Oh great, I got another tracker. Perfect,'_ I thought, not liking where this was going.

When I looked back to where he was, as in _was_, he was gone, I stood up and looking around, waiting for a small movement of leaves or small branches.

"Behind you" his voice sounded husky behind me. I snarled and tried to bite his ear, but he slipped out of the way.

"My, my, you are easily irritated," he said getting closer to my face. As I stared at him, he leaned in closer. "That I like," he whispered and nipped my ear. I tried biting him again, seeing that he was now closer to me. But he once again got away.

I left, not wanting to run into him again. It was then I smelt a strong smell, which seemed to indicate that a pack of 10 with kids and a few elders, both male and female alphas, was close by.

_'Oh crap,'_ I thought as I looked around. The smell was recent so they must have come through here not more than two hours ago.

As I started to cautiously walk through the territory, I thought I heard talking. It was faint so I couldn't zone in on it. But I tensed up when I heard two different types of footsteps coming closer.

"Oh my!" I heard someone gasp, a female.

I turned around and saw a woman who had brown hair and was standing beside a boy who had blonde hair. I could easily smell wolf on them.

Hearing my growling, the woman held her hands up and said. "Easy, my child, easy." I stopped growling but I was still on edge. "My name is Mizue Hotori and this is my son Tadase Hotori. This is our territory that you are in," Mizue said to me as I cursed in my head.

I sat on my haunches and stared at the two. "My name is Amu Hinamori," I introduced myself.

"Well Amu, why are you by yourself. Normally a wolf like you would at least be traveling with a partner," Mizue asked giving a small smile.

I sighed. "Because a rogue took my family away from me, and I just like being by myself," I replied, looking at them with cautious eyes.

Mizue smiled at that. "Well would you like to join our pack? We have plenty of room for you," she asked with that dang creepy smile of hers.

"I guess I could stay a while," I replied hesitantly.

"Fantastic, you will be able to meet the pack. They're not that far from here, and neither is our pack's home. Come on." The older woman shifted into a brown wolf and started off with her son changing into a gold/yellow wolf. I trailed after them, wanting to see how this pack was to new wolves.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think, this is the first time I ever done something like this. Plze tell me if it was too boring or not enough details about it and just what you think ^,^**


	2. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	3. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
